


Happy Birthday To Me

by Oddfront



Series: Once A Year [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sam’s birthday, and Dean makes good on getting him an awesome present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon that requested birthday sex.

* * *

Happy Birthday To Me

 

Juggling is really not one of Sam’s best qualities. Honestly, it’s not even a quality he really has; it’s proven once again as he tries to shift and balance all the items in his arms. Big and bulky items, like Dean’s cherry pie – the one from the diner that Dean just could not live without and ‘Please, Sammy, won’t you get me a whole pie?’

 

Sam mentally snarls at his brother as he again shifts the pie over his cake box while trying to keep hold of the plastic bag that contains a cheap pack of birthday candles. It’s easier said than done, not to mention with the Chinese takeout he had to go pick up swaying from his fingers; and it’s HIS birthday damnit! Of course, Dean being the ass he is, woke him early this morning, spouting about awesome birthday sex – which Sam will concede, was pretty awesome – but then completely took off for the rest of the day. When he had gotten back, Dean had graciously,and Sam was trying really hard not to roll his eyes, allowed Sam to pick out their dinner. Only to tell him to go pick it up...

 

Sam grumbles as he finally manages to pull the motel key out of his pocket, everything so precariously balanced. He huffs as he sticks the card into the door. It’s not like he expected anything super special; honestly, the two of them just aren’t built that way, but every now and again, Sam wishes Dean would act just a little bit more like his lover than his brother. 

 

The door clicks and gives Sam the green light to enter, but he stops dead just as soon as the door swings open. His eyes had quickly scanned the room, something both of them had been taught to do since they were little. But Sam’s eyes had stopped almost instantly, transfixed by the sight of his brother. Dean was... Dean was... he was...

 

Everything Sam had been carrying hit the floor, his arms loose and numb from the vision on the bed. His brain was currently trying to re-boot, but his legs were acting of their own accord, carrying him over to the edge of the bed. 

 

“You gonna give the whole world a show?” Dean smirks over his shoulder.

 

“Huh?” Sam shakes his head, trying to break the spell Dean has on him. The words finally sink in, and Sam looks over at the door; it’s wide open, stuck on the bag of Chinese and the cake box. Oh... OH! Sam’s brain finally kicks back on. “Shit,” he scowls and clears the food away from the door, Dean chuckling all the while.

 

Sam loses his grip on his agitation when he turns back to face his lover, and he’s struck all over again. Dean is splayed out, naked on his belly; his head is pillowed on his crossed forearms and his legs are spread wide open. There are small, two-bite sized pieces of Red Velvet cake that are spaced out in a row down his brother’s spine, a small, lit birthday candle in each piece. They trail all the way down Dean’s back with a final one nestled between his cheeks, right over his puckered hole.

 

The candles are slightly melted and dripping wax, and all Sam can think of is letting a few drops of hot wax kiss his brother’s skin as he eats cake off it. Once the thought occurs, Sam can’t contain it; he wants it and will waste no time in making it happen. He shucks out of his clothes, so distracted by the sight of Dean that he doesn’t really register that the vision of his lover has made him incredibly hard. Sam carefully climbs onto the bed, shifting slowly closer to the naked body splayed out beautifully for him. He doesn’t want to disturb his cake before he gets a taste of it after all.

 

Kneeling next to Dean’s hip, head cocked to the side, Sam contemplates how best to... have his cake and eat it, too.

 

“Go on, Sammy. Make a wish and blow out the candles,” Dean murmurs low and gravelly, his head turned as far as possible to watch his lover.

 

Sam takes a breath and slowly lets it out, extinguishing all but one of the flames. He gently plucks up the little candles, licking and sucking the bits of frosting and cake crumbs clinging to the sides. He sets them down next to Dean’s elbow, knowing that his brother is counting them.

 

“You miss one?” Dean smirks over his shoulder, voice lightly teasing.

 

“Shut up,” Sam sighs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Seriously? With all that talking you like to do, you don’t have the lung capacity to blow out 10 little candles?” Dean’s grinning now as he continues to tease.

 

Sam says his brother’s name with forced patience as he plucks up the last remaining candle. “Maybe, I just don’t want to have to get up to get matches,” he tilts the little candle to the side and watches as two drops of colored wax land between Dean’s shoulder blades. His brother hisses and arches slightly. 

 

Dean reaches an arm out, his fingers curling over the lip of the ice bucket on the side table. He pulls it on to the bed without too much movement and pushes it towards Sam. “Your favorite,” Dean says huskily and tucks his arm back under his head. “Didn’t want it to melt before you could enjoy it.”

 

Sam peers into the bucket; there is a pint of vanilla icecream and a spoon surrounded by ice. He bites the corner of his lip as he smiles; Dean has always teased him about his preferences. How can you be so kinky and still love vanilla the best?

 

He pulls the lid off the pint, licking the underside where a little of the ice cream has clung to it. He dips the spoon into the soft frozen treat, pulling out a small dollop and dropping it in front of the first piece of cake. Using the spoon, Sam swirls the bit of ice cream around the little cake, watching as Dean’s warm skin causes the treat to melt.

 

Sam shifts, settling down next to his lover so he can better eat his birthday cake. He licks up the small rivulets of vanilla cream that are trailing down Dean’s sides and back. He moans at the taste of Dean and vanilla, his brother’s skin is clean and warm and the vanilla is rich and creamy, leaving cool trails in its wake. His tongue traces another bead of the melting treat; it leads right into a piece of Red Velvet and Sam can’t help but take a bite. Little shivers run rampant down his brother’s back by the time the ice cream is all melted and Sam licks up the last small bite of cake. 

 

He moans as he swallows the bite and dives back down to lick up a smudge of frosting. “So damn good, Dean,” Sam sighs happily and digs out half a spoonful of the ice cream. He looks at the spoon and then down at Dean; his brother’s eyes are a dark green in the dim lamp light. He looks so sultry in the soft light, lids heavy over his eyes, plush lips barely parted, head cocked slightly as it rests on his folded forearms. Sam bites the corner of his lip as he brings the spoon to Dean’s mouth, offering his lover a taste.

 

Dean’s eyes flicker over Sam’s hand and the spoon before moving up to lock eye contact. He raises his head slightly, tongue sliding out and over the melting cream. He pulls his tongue back into his mouth and closes his eyes as he sighs in pleasure. Dean opens his eyes and again looks right into Sam’seyes before sucking the rest of the treat into his mouth.

 

It’s obscene the way Dean moans and licks his lips, and Sam can’t help but dive in for a kiss, chasing the cool feel and vanilla taste through his brother’s mouth. He pulls slightly away once it’s gone, licking across Dean’s parted lips just to make sure there are no traces there.

 

Dean grins as he lays his head back down, content and smiling at Sam. “Tease,” Sam smiles back, and Dean just raises a brow. 

 

The next few piece of cake go the same way, with ice cream and lots of licking. Dean rocks his hips into the mattress and arches up with each bite and lick. It’s such a sexy sight, and it turns Sam on like nothing else. The knowledge that Dean is so hot for this, so aroused by him, it’s a powerful and intoxicating feeling. Sam trails his eyes over his lover’s back; the fifth piece of cake is smack in the center of Dean’s spine, and Sam wants this one to be different. 

 

He picks up one of the discarded candles, and lights it off the one still burning before bringing over the next piece of cake. He tilts the candle and moves his hand slowly, creating a circle of wax around his yummy treat. 

 

It makes Dean twitch and let out soft breathy grunts, rolling his hips and shivering at each drop of hot wax. A few drops pull small whimpers, which Sam enjoys immensely as he aims to get the drops as close together as possible. Once the circle is finished, he blows out the candle, and sets it back with the others before spooning out more ice cream on to Dean’s back. His brother hisses at the temperature change, back arching and almost upsetting the pieces of cake.

 

“Shit, Sam!” Dean hisses, “Warn a guy, will ya?” There’s no real heat in the words, just his brother grumbling about being caught off guard. It’s cute and Sam grins, nosing at Dean’s side before licking up the line of cream that’s running down his lover’s back. He chuckles and presses kisses all around the dots of wax that make up the crude circle around his birthday cake. 

 

Sam dips his finger into the cream cheese icing, scooping it off the cake and smearing it down from Dean’s shoulder to his hip, stopping to collect more of the frosting to complete the path. Sam leaves it alone for now, going back to his almost frosting-less piece and taking small dainty bites out of it, making sure to scrape his teeth on the soft skin. And if his tongue lingers a bit longer than it should... well, he’s just trying to get every last crumb.

 

Pieces six through nine disappear quickly between shared ice cream kisses. “Gonna really enjoy this last piece,” Sam whispers huskily into Dean’s ear, stealing another kiss from his brother’s lips. 

 

Dean chuckles and nips at Sam’s bottom lip. “I’ll bet,” it’s given with a smirk and followed by another nipping kiss. “It’s been a while.”

 

Sam gives a sharp bite to his brother’s shoulder. “Whose fault is that?” He grouses and tongues over the bite, soothing the sting away. Dean squints an eye at him, “You and that monster cock of yours.”

 

Sam grimaces and pulls out Bitch Face #11 or maybe its #29, doesn’t matter, Dean’s the one who cataloged them. But he figures the face is justified; it’s the same excuse Dean’s been using ever since the first time his macho brother ever bottomed for him. He knows Dean enjoyed the experience, but the next morning Dean had complained about hurting pretty bad, despite all the care and prep from the night before. “Still, only getting to have you once a year is-” 

 

Dean cuts him off quickly, having had this argument several times since Sam’s second attempt to top him. “Take it or leave it, Sammy,” he says and moves to get up.

 

Sam moves a hand to the middle of his brother’s back and pushes him back into the mattress. “Nuh-uh. This is my birthday present,” he growls and licks up the smeared line of frosting he drew on Dean earlier. Once he’s cleaned up the frosting, Sam settles himself between his brother’s legs. "And I'm gonna enjoy it!"

 

Sam starts with small little licks around his cake, occasionally dipping in to lick a bit of frosting or nibble off a little bit of cake. Dean's moaning softly, making small sounds in his throat, and Sam is loving that he's the cause. His brother's hips are also straining to stay still and not hump the mattress, it’s not working very well and Sam is counting it as another win. "Hmmheee hmmhay hoo hmeee," Sam hums softly, low enough that Dean won't be able to hear it.

 

He takes a bigger bite of the cake so that there's less than half of it left. It exposes the lower rim of his brother's pink pucker and Sam grins. He licks and teases the exposed part of the ring of muscle. "Hmmmheee hmmmmhay hoooo hmmmeeee," he hums; it's a little louder this time, his enthusiasm for his present winning out over discretion.

 

"Sam?" 

 

"Hmm?" Sam replies distractedly, taking another bite of his cake and exposing more of the pink puckered treat. He pushes his tongue into the little opening, flicking it in and out, and he grins when he hears Dean’s breath hitch as he chokes on a moan. Sam laves the flat of his tongue over the twitching little muscle, wanting to pull more of those sweet little sounds from his lover. He gets a soft mewl before pointing his tongue and pushing it back into Dean again.

 

"Are, ugh! Are you, Oh God, Sammy, yeah!" Dean's panting, his voice breathy and Sam thinks he rather enjoys the sound. 

 

"Hmmheee hmmhay heeaa Haaaammmhmmeee,"

 

When Dean attempts to raise himself again from the bed, Sam stops him with a heavy hand between his shoulder blades. "You better not spill my treat, Dean," he warns, giving a soft push of his hand before diving back down, tongue slipping over his brother’s tight hole a few times before pushing it in again. 

"Are you humming Happy Birthday to my ass?" Dean finally gets out, shifting up onto his elbows and turning, craning his neck and shoulders to look back at Sam.

 

"Hmm?” Sam lifts his head up, tongue still poking out, to look at his brother. He licks his lips and blinks at Dean. “Well, are you gonna sing it to me?”

 

"Fuck no!" It’s about as indignant as Dean can really muster over this.

 

"Then shut up," Sam shrugs dismissively and rises to his knees to scoop another spoonful of ice-cream from the container then plopping it messily on Dean. He aims for the slight curve of Dean's ass so that the cold treat melts and slides along both directions; some of it dribbles down to the small of Dean's back while some reaches into the crevice of Dean's cheeks, decorating the last bit of Sam's cake perfectly. He chuckles when goose bumps adorn his brother's thighs, and he can't help but smack one lightly.

 

"Dude, you are such a dork!" Dean mocks, pulling a face to show just how much he believes his statement to be true.

 

"Dean!” Sam grumbles, pouting, “It's my birthday present, and I'll hum whatever the hell I want to it! Now lay back down and give me your ass." Sam grins and Dean grumbles his defeat, settling fully back down on the bed as more ice-cream melts. Sam settles comfortably again between his lover’s spread thighs, his mouth on Dean's sticky-sweet skin, lapping and licking all over it.

 

"Bitch," Dean breathes out the last of his insubordination, but the only heat it carries is from the way his hips rock into the bed again when Sam's tongue touches and pokes at his rim. 

  

Sam rubs his hard ‘monster cock’ into Dean’s calf and groans. He’s been looking forward to this all year; Happy Birthday indeed.

 

The End!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
